Real Life Twilight
by thereadingturtle
Summary: Alison just moved to Forks, Washington... and in to a book she has hated forever. Seth imprint story. Cannon couples. About 4 years after Breaking Dawn. Seth/OC. Rated T because K is boring


The Real Life Twilight

"Gorgei! Moms moving me halfway across the country to Forks, Washington. You know I hate twilight. When some people go through a mid-life crisis they buy a sports car. But no! Not Mom! She moves to live in a town only known for, uhg, twilight," Alison says in to the phone, "Look I've got to go unpack. Talk to you later." Allison looks around her knew "home". It was nothing like her old house back in Boston.

"Hey" a few hot, beefy, athletic, looks-like-they-could-be-on-steroids guys, walk up. "We are here to help you unpack. Sue said that if we did she would bake us cookies. And let me tell you, they. Are. Good."

"Ok… I'm Alison. And you are?" her sentence trails off at the end.

"I'm Jacob" the boy points to himself self "that's Embary, Quill, and Seth" Seth looked down at the ground.

"Oh… okay. Well if you could help me move any of the furniture that would be awesome" Alison said "I don't think you will have a problem with that." The guys just chuckled.

"Hey Allie! We have to be home by 5:00, bonfire tonight!" Quill woots.

"Is Nessie coming?" Jacob asked.

"Who is Nessie?"

"Renesmee. That's Jakey wakeys wittle gurl fwend" Embary says back. Alison's first thought: dang! He's not single? Her second: were have I heard that name before? But she didn't dwell on it. "Ya, Bella and the bloodsucker are coming to" Jacob let out a groan. Seth laughed. Alison looked over at him. She hadn't really noticed him. He was actually kind of cute.

"Hey," she said walking over to were he was standing.

"Hey, I'm Seth" He looked at her for the first time since they had met. Then he started staring at her. She wasn't the only one who had noticed.

"Hey Seth! Dude! No need to stare at the pretty girl!" Jacob yelled across the room. This caught Quill and Embary's attention. Jacob's face became serious.** Did you imprint?** He mouthed. Imprint. Imprint. The word moved through her head. Suddenly she had a flash back of her and her sister Gorgei sitting at the diner table. She was third grade Gorgei in eighth. And she was talking… about how surprised she was that **Jacob** had imprinted on **Renesmee**, **Bella** and Edward's daughter. And how Jacob hated "the **bloodsucker**". And how hot the werewolves from the **Reservation** in **Forks** were. Gorgei ticked off their names **Embary, Quill, **Paul**, **Jared, Sam,** Seth, **and** Jacob**.

Back from her little flash back she looked around her. Gasped. And fainted.

"She is okay Seth!" Dr. Cullen said for the millionth time, "She only passed out from shock; you guys didn't drop any twilight things did you?"

"Hehehe" Jacob laughed nervously.

"You did didn't you?" Carlisle face palmed him self. "It was only a little Nessie stuff… and maybe I called Edward a bloodsucker… and I _mouthed _imprint to Seth" "She knows" "I know what?" Alison said waking up, "that you freaks from twilight actually exist? Yep! I figured that one out!" This is too much, Alison thought, I have to get out of here. She ran outside. The cool ever-present mist felt good as she ran down the street. Suddenly she heard some one running behind her. She broke in to a sprint. I can't slow down, she thought, it is one of them, those freaks. "Alison! Stop! Please!" It was Seth. She didn't stop but slowed her pace. "If you're a werewolf then shouldn't you be able to catch up to me?" She yelled. "Yes I can. Easily. But I need to give you an explanation that I can only say if you stop and listen." "You're a werewolf. There are vampires. I live in town were twilight happened. A good enough explanation for me!" Seth ran up and in front of her. He held her by her shoulders blocking her running farther. "No it's not. And we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Alison glared at him. She sat down on the side of the rode over looking a cliff were Sam, Jared, and Colin were cliff jumping. Seth took this as his best opportunity to jump in with his explanation. But Alison cut him off. "Just letting you know I can, and will, stand up and get out of here anytime I want. I don't care if you are done talking. Ok now… try me" she lifted one eyebrow at him, the eyebrow daring him to go on. Well, he took the dare. " Ok one day a girl came to town. Her name was Stephanie Myers. She was a STAKER! She learned all of our secrets, she was all ways there. It was creepy. Now unbeknownst to us she was writing four books. Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. We found out just moments to late. We couldn't let anyone know out secret so we bribed her to tell every one that she came up with it in a dream. She took the money and now here we are!" "Okay…. I understand, though it is a bit unbelievable, what here isn't? But what about the imprint stuff? Did you imprint …on me" Seth looked down at his feet. "Yes" he whispered. "What dose that even mean?" "That you have met your soul mate. It's like… it's not gravity holding you to the earth any more, it's her." "I'm like that to you?" "Yes. In every way possible way" 


End file.
